La piyamada
by Laabii262
Summary: Luka esperaba ansiosamente a la chica de sus sueños Miku, tenian una piyamada esa noche, sin imaginarse lo que pasaria, es mi primer One-shot tengan piedad de mi en los reviews T-T


**Etto… Buenas! Soy algo nueva en esta página pero lo poco que eh visto me ah gustado, eh visto historias muy buenas y me inspiraron así que decidí crear mi primer fic *-* bueno es un One-shot, no es muy bueno como los que eh visto u,u pero por algo se empieza y quiero que me den sus opiniones buenas o malas me servirán para seguir :3 espero lo disfruten….**

**Notas: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**La piyamada**

Comienzo a abrir los ojos, otro día mas acaba de comenzar, no quiero levantarme como siempre, recuerdo que hoy es un día en el que tengo que estar lista temprano ya que vendrá si por fin vendrá 'ella', si ella... la que me pone nerviosa solo con oír su voz, la que me eriza la piel solo con tomarme de la mano y cuando me da un beso un insignificante beso aunque sea solo en la mejilla no paro de recordarlo todo el día, maldita sea que cursi soy! Bueno ella mi mejor amiga, Miku Hatsune la no sabe lo que en realidad pienso por ella, hoy es el día en el que se quedara en mi casa a dormir, compraremos bebidas y la ayudare a desahogar lo que traiga dentro, acaba de terminar con su noviesito, que desafortunado suceso, obviamente es sarcasmo no aguantaba ya que ese pesado estuviera con ella.

Me levanto, veo la casa es un desastre tengo que arreglarla debe estar presentable, después de voltear la casa patas arriba es hora se arreglar me yo, me meto al baño solo con el pensamiento de que muy pronto podré verla, es un problema mi larga cabellera rosa difícil de lavar, estuve varios minutos así al fin termine, saliendo del baño era hora de cepillarlo que esto me iba a tomar igual o más tiempo, escogí el atuendo perfecto para esa ocasión ni muy provocativa ni muy niña ñoña, el maquillaje sencillo no muy cargado, las horas pasan yo ya eh terminado, pero ella no llega, claro como siempre tarde Miku, tomo mi celular y marco el primer número que obvio es ella.

Miku: ¿Bueno?

Luka: Miku! ya es tarde ¿donde estas? - dije entre exaltada y preocupada

Miku: Se me hizo un poco tarde

Luka: qué raro

Miku: jaja lo se lo sé, llegare en 5 min por favor ve por mí a la parada del autobús aun no sé muy bien por donde es tu casa

Luka: claro que si te veo en un momento

Miku: gracias Luka

Camino hacia la parada del autobús a esperarla, no sé si sea inconscientemente pero acelero el paso, me siento en un escalón de un edificio sin quitar mi mirada del camino por donde llega el autobús. A lo lejos veo una figura, es el camión en el que viene Miku, comienzo a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago no se en realidad que será pero me frustra, el camión se detiene unos metros de donde yo estoy veo a alguien que baja los escalones, SI! ES ELLA! mi corazón comienza a latir mas rápido de lo común cuando su mirada se fija en mi, parece que mis mejillas están rojas pero no se en realidad, viene hacia a aquí, cuando llega conmigo, la abrazo, ella me lo devuelve... Y yo me estremezco por dentro... Mis mejillas ahora si están rojas espero y no lo note…

Miku: Lukaaaaaa! te eh extrañado!

Luka: y yo a ti Miku! -Como no tienes una idea ya ansiaba verte no sabes cuánto- Disculpa creo que me excedí un poco en mi abrazo.

Miku: no hay problema – solo me sonrió, esa sonrisa que me derrite al instante.

Caminamos hacia mi casa ella me cuenta como le ah ido, ya que son vacaciones y no la veo tan a menudo como cuando vamos a la escuela, oigo que habla y veo que mueve su boca, pero no puedo dejar de ver sus labios esos labios que desearía tocarlos con los míos, esos rosas y tiernos labios, algo interrumpe mis pensamientos, por su cara de confusión creo que me ah preguntado algo...

Luka: ¿qué dijiste? perdón me distraje – volteando mi mirada hacia un lado algo apenada de mi tonta distaccion.

Miku: que si rentaste la película que te dije?

Luka: ah sí claro la fui a rentar ayer

Miku: ah bueno que distraída eres Luka jaja

Llegamos a mi casa, ella entra primero y pone su maleta en el mueble se sienta a un lado de ella y suspira como su hubiera sido un largo viaje.

Miku: que lejos está tu casa de la mía, a la próxima vas a tu a mi casa

Luka: claro, pero ya era hora que tu vinieras aquí siempre te lo pido y nunca venias

Miku: ya ya ya ¿estoy aquí no?

Luka: si es lo que me importa

Como Miku llego tarde, ya se está haciendo de noche, hay que preparar todo.

Luka: ya se va a hacer tarde si quieres ir a comprar 'eso' hay que ir ahora o más tarde no podremos

Miku: está bien vamos de una vez y también tengo hambre

Luka: cenaremos después que regresemos, mi mama dejo de comer, ya sabes su trabajo en la noche del hospital así que estaremos solas.

Miku: ok! Que linda tu mami

Compraremos alcohol, ella dice que quiere sacar todo lo que tenga dentro esta noche y se quiere emborrachar conmigo, yo no tomo mucho la verdad no me llama la atención, pensé que a ella tampoco, aunque es lo que ella quiere y la complaceré, llegamos a la tienda compramos frituras, refresco y claro lo que venimos a buscar, parece que no notaron que somos menores y nos lo dieron sin ninguna resistencia, ella se ve feliz ahora que llevamos el elixir, tanto que toma mi mano de regreso a la casa, eso hace que se me erice toda la piel y casi me derrita ahí mismo...

Luka: ¿quieres que ponga ya la película?

Miku: no será mejor después de la cena, con permiso pasare a tu cuarto, me iré a poner cómoda, wujuuu piyamada! – salió de la habitación gritando

Miku entra a mi cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, yo me encargo de recalentar y servir la cena, ah y claro poner lo que trajimos en el refrié no queremos que se calienten, sale con un short y una blusa holgada aun con eso sigue viéndose hermosa.

Luka: ahora me iré a cambiar yo mientras tanto ve sirviendo el refresco

Miku: mejor sirvo de una vez las cervezas

Luka: no! esas déjalas para al rato, no te quiero tener borracha a las 8 de la noche

Miku: buuuu ok – haciendo un tierno puchero

Me pongo la primera ropa de dormir que encuentro y salgo rápido no quiero perderme ni un segundo para estar con ella.

Miku: que rápida- exclama con diversión

Nos sentamos las dos en la mesa a comer, pongo algo de música para relajar, comienza a sonar una melodía con una guitarra acústica tranquila, comenzamos a tontear y estamos a las risas me encanta verla sonreír como lo hace ahora, pero quiero tocar un tema ahora serio porque me preocupa, y por fin me atrevo a preguntar...

Luka: que paso con tu novio?

Miku: ... –solo mira al suelo- etto…

Luka: si no quiere contarme ahora no hay problema entiendo

Miku: mas al rato te cuento bien, mejor vamos a ver la película – me dijo con una alegría que simplemente no pude negarme

Luka: ok! está bien – sonreí y fui hacia el dvd

Pongo la película, tomo el control y me acuesto en el mueble, pienso que ella se acostara en el mueble de enfrente pero después veo que ella en lugar de eso se acuesta conmigo...

Miku: ¿no hay problema si me acuesto contigo verdad?

Luka: claro que no – me sonroje al instante

Miku: wujuu bueno!

Ella se acomodo muy pegada a mi ya que el mueble es estrecho, tan estrecho que tuve que abrazarla ya que se podría caer, si claro caerse... ella no puso ninguna oposición y yo claro encantada seguí en esa posición, podía oler el aroma de su pelo que me envuelve y me encanta, la miraba de reojo en el transcurso de la película, en realidad la película no me importaba mucho prefería mirarla, sus expresiones de vez en cuando tenía que voltearme ya que parecía como si quisiera voltear a verme. Así nos quedamos por 1 hora 45 min que duro la película ojala hubiera sido más larga...

Miku: que película más fea – dijo estirándose

Luka: lo se jamás la volveré a ver jaja

Miku: es hora de traerlas juju

Luka: okk... ya voy

Me dirijo al refrigerador, saco unas latas y comenzamos la verdadera fiesta ella agarra la primera y le da un sorbo enorme

Luka: tranquila que aún queda mucha noche para beber

Miku: Lo sé pero ya quería beber para emborracharme

Luka: ahora si me contaras?

Miku: está bien, lo que paso fue –volvió a ver el suelo igual a la última vez que le pregunte, pero esta vez sí siguió hablando- que le encontré unos mensajes con una tal Gumi con la que se quedo de ver y al parecer... me engaño con ella, según como ella describió la situación que paso con el por mensaje me lo confirmo, lo confronte y le dije ¿qué paso en realidad con ella? no me negó nada y comenzó a llorar, me pidió perdón casi de rodillas pero yo no pude... no pude perdonarlo... le dije que termináramos que no podía volver a confiar en el...

Luka:.. –solo escuchaba con unas ganas incontrolables de cometer un asesinato- ese maldito…

Miku: y es la verdad después de eso ya no puedo confiar en él no podría –ella comenzó a llorar- y es que yo lo quería… pero no me puedo permitir que jueguen así conmigo – dijo con más confianza

Le limpie sus lagrimas y la abrase muy fuerte, quería que dejara de llorar pero al mismo tiempo quería que se desahogara por completo, la seguí abrazando hasta que oí que se calmo un poco, así estuvimos unos segundos hasta que yo rompí el hielo...

Luka: es un idiota, no merece que estés así

Miku: lo sé… ¡pero es inevitable! – diciendo esto se separo de mi para seguir tomando

Luka: y te entiendo- para no dejarla atrás le tomo un sorbo a la cerveza amarga- ese maldito me las pagara – al darme cuenta de lo que dije la volteo a ver

Miku: no hagas nada, no quiero que te lastimen – al oír eso vi que casi fue una súplica, mejor me relaje

Luka: ah! No solo fue un decir por el momento me dio algo de coraje porque eres mi amiga y no me gusta verte así – dije esto algo nerviosa y decidi cambiar el tema – etto… ¿quieres que nos pongamos a cantar karaoke?

Miku: si! – dijo casi brincando- hace mucho que no hacemos eso

Puse unas canciones corta venas creo que le sentaron bien ya que canta y canta y con lo que canta bebe mas, llego un punto en el que no se le entendía al hablar y batallaba para caminar

Miku: eres la única que me entiende tu si me conoces y no me harías daño! Tu si me quieres! – hablando con un tono medio entumecido a causa del alcohol y abrazándome como si me fuera ir a algún lado

Luka: si si pero ya tranquila mejor deja ya de tomar – sonrojándome a causa que me estaba abrazando

Miku: no no no déjame esta y ya si? Por favor – poniendo ojos de perrito

Luka: está bien –suspire-solo esta, iré a preparar la cama ya es tarde – no me puedo resistir a esos ojos

Miku: está bien aquí estaré no me moveré – se tiro al suelo haciendo elocuencia que no se despegaría

Al pararme sentí un leve mareo pero no fue nada yo también tome aunque no tanto como Miku igual siento los efectos, regreso a la sala y veo a Miku dormida de una manera muy graciosa y algo incomoda, yo solo sonrió, la despierto y casi la cargo, la lleve hasta el cuarto, la dejo en la cama y al querer levantarme siento que alguien me toma de mi playera y me lleva hasta su boca... si me beso... borracha pero me beso!, no pude más le correspondí ese beso, sabía que estaba mal y más en el estado en el que estaba pero no pude contenerme, fue la sensación mas maravillosa que pude a ver experimentado, sus suaves labios contra los míos no podía creerlo esto estaba pasando de verdad, ella me estaba besando y yo no me contuve no quiero que se detenga es lo mejor del mundo entero, siento su sabor aunque sabe un poco a alcohol aun así hay un sabor que solo es de ella, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que las dos necesitamos algo de aire, nos separamos un poco, abrí los ojos y ella tenía los tenia cerrados, al instante los abrió y me miro con esa mirada que me cautiva, veía como sus ojos brillaban, me encantan… no espero mas y volvió a besarme esta vez era más apasionado dejando ver que ella tenía igual o más ganas que yo de hacer esto, mis manos ya no podían quedarse quietas querían bajar hasta sus muslos, antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, detuvo el beso, me miro de nuevo, cerro sus ojos y se recostó en la cama, quedándose dormida al instante.

Al instante recordé que ella seguía borracha ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar así? Rayos…sin nada más que hacer me acosté aun lado suyo, me sentía feliz pero a la vez frustrada ya que ella había actuado por el alcohol y no por ella, decidí no pensar mas, cerré mis ojos y me quede profundamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos y recordé lo de anoche aunque no estaba segura si en realidad paso o no, tal vez fue mi imaginación junto con el alcohol jugándome una mala broma, desperté algo tarde a causa del desvelo, ella comenzó a moverse a mi lado y se despertó con una fuerte resaca.

Miku: ¡ah mi cabeza! ¿Qué hora es? – dijo masajeándose la sien

Luka: la 1:30 de la tarde- yo algo avergonzada y con el miedo que recordara

lo que paso anoche respondí-

Miku: rayos que tarde es, ¡me duele mucho mi cabeza!

Luka: y como no si anoche no paraste de beber hasta que yo no te quite la lata de la mano

Miku: ¿enserio? no recuerdo nada desde que te conté lo que había pasado

Luka: ¿enserio no recuerdas nada nada?

Miku: no casi nada, tengo imágenes borrosas de tú y yo cantando casi a gritos pero solo eso – me sonrió

Luka: si estuvimos cantando un buen rato – devolviéndole la sonrisa, que alivio, no recuerda nada-

Miku: creo que me tengo que ir saldré con mi mama hoy y quería que llegara a las 12, me va a matar

Luka: jaja ok ¿quieres que te lleve a la parada del autobús?

Miku: no gracias ya me aprendí el camino de memoria

Luka: ok, está bien – conteste algo triste ya que siempre me gusta llevarla

La acompañe hasta la puerta, antes de irse se volteo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, ¿pero qué…?

Miku: que se repita por favor – me dijo con una sonrisa y un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas se asomaba

Luka: claro que si – devolviéndole la sonrisa y también sonrojada, ahora entendiendo que en todo lo que paso anoche ella estaba consiente consiente de lo que hacía, esta mujer me trae loca…


End file.
